Con cariño, Ana
by Asdsafsfdsfds
Summary: Yo siempre te amé Elsa, (aún lo hago, te amo) a pesar de todo, ¿sabes?


_Yo siempre te amé Elsa, (aún lo hago, te amo) a pesar de todo, ¿sabes?_

 _Todo lo que hice fue por ti, mis deseos, mis sueños, mis metas. El deseo de ser una mejor persona; cada día, cada segundo. Hacerte sonreír. Aprendí a amar gracias a ti. Pensar en el otro antes que tú._

 _Y si, contigo el mundo tomó color… ¡fue exactamente como todos me lo dijeron! Casi ya nada dolía, más que el hecho de no hacerte completamente feliz._

 _Solía soñarte._

 _Me tomabas la mano y me sonreías. Yo te contaba chistes. Y me escuchabas con atención, tus ojos brillaban y no tenías ojeras por las pesadillas que casi nunca te abandonaban. Siempre tan aferradas a ti. Y tú siempre tan aferrada a ellas. Éramos felices, especiales._

 _Luego de unos momentos, ya era hora de abrir los ojos. Ya no más tú. Había que seguir. Quisiera o no. Tendría que seguir. Cómo casi todo en la vida, eh. Quisiera o no._

 _Me dijiste que la clave era soltar. Hace mucho tiempo me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?_

 _No entendía, ¿soltar, qué? ¿Soltar, cómo?_

 _Cuando te fuiste lo entendí._

Elsa jadeó. Y en su mente se formuló tantas preguntas: ¿Dónde estaba Ana? ¿Qué era de ella? …¿cuándo volvió? Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, no pudo más que tomar asiento. Tuvo que tomar un respiro, sus manos temblorosas no le permitían leer como era debido, y su corazón estaba latiendo con la prisa del pánico.

 _Lo entendí pero yo no quería. No quería y no quería. Si te dejaba ir… si te soltaba, ¿qué más me quedaría? Nada, Elsa. No tenía nada. Lo único que me mantenía en pie y cuerda eras tú. Tu recuerdo, esas memorias que me consolaban cada maldito momento del día. No estaba realmente sola, ¿ves? Te tenía a ti. Pero debo confesar, cariño, que te odié tanto._

 _Te odié como no tienes ni idea. ¿Pensaste en lo que sentiría cuando te marchaste? Que egoísta. Yo sufría igual que tú. ¡Los huesos de los recuerdos también me hablaban a mí!_

—Tenía que hacerlo, Ana. Tenía que hacerlo. —había dicho Elsa, mientras sus ojos llorosos seguían repasando la carta.

 _Te odié por abandonarme, porque allá afuera la inmensidad me asustaba. Porque estaba sola y necesitaba, al menos, la compañía de alguien. Quería ser amada, comprendida._

 _Pero quería serlo por ti. Amada por ti, comprendida por ti. Por nadie más._

 _Porque lo fui, Elsa. Hubo un hombre que me quiso tanto. Pero él no era lo que buscaba. Ni lo que necesitaba. Y la culpabilidad y el vacío me corrompieron más de lo que estaba. A esa altura, ya no me reconocía._

 _Elsa, yo no era capaz de soltarte._

 _Estabas en cada rincón de mi vida. Ya eras parte de mí._

 _Te odié porque lo que sentía era gigantesco, aterrador y no sabía qué hacer con esto._

 _Pero el tiempo transcurre y yo tenía que avanzar. No podía estancarme, ¿qué sería de mí? No podía depender de nadie. Debía ser digna. Valiente. Como tanto alegué ser. ¿Y sabes qué, Elsa? Seguí. Caminé y corrí._

 _Decidí sonreír. Correr por las calles lluviosas y sonreírle a quiénes fuimos una vez. Dos niñas juguetonas, compartiendo secretos y corriendo por los parques._

 _En ese momento, déjame te lo cuento con detalle, Elsa. Porque fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida; llovía… ¡a cántaros! Tú y yo solíamos correr bajo la lluvia. Así que corrí. Sin ti. Te solté. Y reí y reí. ¡Estaba flotando!_

 _Era yo de nuevo, renacida._

 _Ya no había nadie. Una página en blanco._

Elsa lloró.

Ella pese haberse ido, no pudo hacerlo.

 _Y luego sin darme cuenta, los años habían pasado. 4 largos años, hermana._

 _Hubo un momento en dónde quise decirte con desespero que haría lo que fuera por luchar a tu lado. No te dejaría sola. Sería el caballero que juró protegerte con la vida._

 _Pero entendí tu punto, ambas debíamos crecer. Ver si estos sentimientos se marchitaban. Estos sentimientos que veían sucios y depravados, estos sentimientos incestuosos que solo traían problemas. Pero yo nunca lo vi de esa manera. No tenía sentido que lo más bello que sentía fuera considerado algo tan vulgar. Porque no era así. Te lo aseguro. Era lo más puro que pude sentir alguna vez en la vida._

 _Elsa, te amo. Aún lo hago. Y esto me pertenece y me acompañará toda la vida. Y yo con alegría estoy dispuesta a llevarlo._

 _Crecí. Soy mejor. Más en confianza, mucho más alegre de lo que fui, más ligera._

 _Y espero que tú también lo seas._

 _Con cariño, Ana._

Por un momento Elsa sintió un vacío en su estómago. Escuchó el silencio.

Se sintió atontada.

Necesitaba verla. ¿A dónde fue el niño que le trajo la carta?

¿Estará dónde ella?

Antes de doblar la carta, escuchó unos toques en su puerta. Se quedo quieta un momento. Con el corazón latiendo con prisa, se dirigió hacia la puerta con vacilación. Mordió su labio, tomó un respiro y abrió.


End file.
